Taisho
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Empat, tiga, dua dan satu tahun berlalu, Mori Rintarou akhirnya kembali. Empat, tiga, dua, satu toko berlalu, akhirnya sepeda Fukuzawa Yukichi berhenti. Pastinya, bukan karena ada sesuatu untuk dibeli. Apa lagi sebabnya kalau bukan demi reuni. Slight!FukuMori, sebuah Taisho Era AU.


_**Disclaimer**_

Bungou Stray Dogs punya Asagiri Kafka.

**Ringkasan**

Empat, tiga, dua dan satu tahun berlalu, Mori Rintarou akhirnya kembali. Empat, tiga, dua, satu toko berlalu, akhirnya sepeda Fukuzawa Yukichi berhenti. Pastinya, bukan karena ada sesuatu untuk dibeli. Apa lagi sebabnya kalau bukan demi reuni. Slight!FukuMori, sebuah Taisho Era AU.

Fanfiksi ini berisi hasil risetku terkait Era Taisho, yang melanjutkan era modernisasi Jepang, sekaligus menjadi latar dari serial Kimetsu no Yaiba. Semoga kamu mendapatkan ilmu baru walau sedikit. Selamat membaca!

**TAISHO**

_**Ero! Guro! Nansensu!**_

* * *

"Wah, ternyata Fukuzawa-senpai suka ke toko buku ini juga."

Sapaan ramah Mori Rintarou cukup untuk membuat Fukuzawa Yukichi tertegun. Sepeda yang tengah dituntunnya berhenti di sisi jalan. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa Rintarou akan sadar dengan kehadirannya, berhubung dokter muda itu tengah asyik membaca majalah baru di depan toko.

"Aku cuma lewat."

"Kupikir Fukuzawa-senpai mau mampir," majalah menutup karena Rintarou berganti fokus, "soalnya tadi Senpai lagi ngebut, tapi pas liat toko ini malah turun dan sepedanya dibawa begini..."

Tak pernah terpikir juga olehnya bahwa Rintarou akan sadar dengan hal itu.

Mau tak mau, sepeda pun parkir dengan rapi di depan toko. Sambil menghela napas, Yukichi memasang standar dan memastikan posisi sepedanya aman. Barulah ia mendatangi barisan majalah dan koran baru di dekat Rintarou, tanpa sekalipun mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Tahu begini, ia akan pura-pura tidak melihat sosok itu dan tetap melaju dengan sepedanya.

Mustahil, memang. Dari jarak tiga-empat toko saja dari tempat ini, Yukichi sudah mampu mengenali rambut gelap sebahu itu. Sama halnya dengan wajahnya yang semakin elok kala kedua lembayung di matanya fokus membaca. Sejak kepulangan Rintarou dari Jerman, kemeja putih dan _suspender _hitam yang kini selalu melekat pada tubuhnya sempat membuat Yukichi merasa asing. Akan tetapi, nyatanya ia hanya butuh satu hari untuk menyadari bahwa kombinasi pakaian itu memaksimalkan daya tarik tubuh ramping Rintarou.

Karena itu, mustahil juga baginya untuk menarik satu saja dari banyak majalah yang ada di rak. Tak ada satu pun buku yang membuatnya tertarik. Sedari tadi sejak ia bersepeda, satu-satunya hal yang menarik perhatian Yukichi cuma dokter muda itu.

Sekarang, ia tertunduk malu gara-gara Rintarou ternyata mengamatinya.

Kedua tangan Rintarou masih memegang majalah yang terbuka di depan wajahnya. Hanya saja, saat ini Rintarou tidak sedang membaca. Ia tengah tersenyum kepada Yukichi yang tahu-tahu menoleh kepadanya.

Buru-buru Yukichi mengganti fokus matanya ke majalah di tangan Rintarou. Ia memicing demi melihat lebih jelas judul majalah itu.

"Oh, ternyata dari tadi Fukuzawa-senpai nyariin ini," akhirnya, Rintarou menunjukkan majalah di tangan kepada Yukichi, "pantes nggak ketemu-ketemu... soalnya emang tinggal ini sisanya. "

"Boleh... liat bareng?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar tiba-tiba, dan tidak begitu mulus keluar dari bibirnya. Yukichi berharap terus dari tadi, jangan sampai lebih banyak hal memalukan terjadi. Ketahuan mendekati Rintarou saat naik sepeda sudah cukup. Ah, barusan tadi, ketahuan mencuri pandang ke arah Rintarou yang membaca juga sudah lebih dari cukup. Syukurlah, untuk saat ini, keberuntungan masih menyertainya...

Rintarou mengangguk senang, "Ayo, tapi ini mau kubayar dulu sekalian... habis itu kita baca bersama, ya."

Yukichi mengikuti Rintarou masuk ke dalam toko.

Seperti biasa, tidak banyak pengunjung terlihat di dalam. Padahal, matahari sudah naik cukup tinggi sampai-sampai Yukichi terpikir untuk melepas syalnya. Toko buku itu pun terasa hangat lantaran musim semi sudah mau berakhir. Buku-buku bernuansa libur musim panas mulai tampak pada rak rekomendasi.

Penjaga toko yang sudah tua mengomentari mereka berdua setelah menyadari majalah yang ingin dibeli Rintarou.

"Ini kan majalah _Seito_," ia mengamati Yukichi dan Rintarou bergantian, "kalian para pria yakin mau baca? Majalah ini dari edisi pertamanya di tahun 1911 sampe sekarang isinya cuma propaganda feminisme, tahun lalu bahkan ada edisi yang dilarang beredar."

Yukichi tetap kalem menyaksikan reaksi penjaga toko. Sementara itu, Rintarou di sisinya malah tertawa pendek.

"Oh iya dong," sahut Rintarou sambil memberikan uang, "pas edisi pertamanya keluar, saya masih sekolah dokter di Jerman... penasaran banget saya sama pergerakan wanita di sini selama saya pergi. Majalah ini kalau nggak salah majalah sastra wanita pertama di Jepang, 'kan? _Senpai_ saya juga penasaran nih, hiburan sekali-kali ya kan daripada hidup belajar pedangmelulu."

Siku Rintarou menekan pelan lengan Yukichi saat ia mengatakan itu. Senyuman Rintarou kepadanya tak dibalas kecuali dengan tukikan alis yang heran.

Terkait _kenjutsu _atau ilmu pedang, mereka berdua mempelajarinya di _dojoo _yang sama dan di bawah asuhan _sensei _yang sama, Natsume Souseki namanya. Bedanya, Yukichi terus lanjut sampai sekarang, sementara Rintarou berhenti karena studinya di luar negeri. Berhubung Natsume Souseki adalah orang tua angkatnya, tak sekalipun Yukichi terpikir untuk berhenti belajar di _dojoo _sekaligus rumahnya itu.

Sebelum mereka berdua beranjak, penjaga toko berbisik pelan.

"Kalau kalian mau, saya punya nih edisi yang gak boleh dijual tahun lalu. Ada cerita erotisnya."

"Fukuzawa-senpai, mau nggak tuh?" Rintarou memasang cengiran jahil, "_Ada cerita erotisnya_."

"Tidak, terima kasih," sahut Yukichi cepat.

"Wah wah wah," penjaga toko terkekeh-kekeh kepada Yukichi, "lurus sekali ya kamu..."

Yukichi tak menyahut lagi. Usai dilihatnya majalah berpindah dari tangan penjaga toko ke Rintarou, ia pamit dan beranjak.

Meski terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban Yukichi, Rintarou tetap mengikutinya berjalan keluar toko. Kalau boleh jujur, Rintarou penasaran juga bagaimana bentuknya sebuah kisah vulgar yang ditulis oleh sastrawati, dari Jepang dan beredar di Jepang pula. Tak heran majalah itu langsung dilarang karena memuat cerita tersebut.

Sebelum membuka kembali majalah di luar, Rintarou teringat sesuatu.

"Hari ini Natsume-sensei ngajak kita jalan bareng, 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi malem nanti."

"Gimana kalau kita makan siang bareng sekarang?" usul Rintarou.

"Jangan, aku lebih baik pulang. Kita ketemu lagi malem, sama Natsume-sensei juga."

Yukichi menaiki sepedanya. Ia tak ingin kata-kata Rintarou membuatnya goyah. Di rumah, ia tahu Natsume-sensei tidak ada menunggunya, tetapi ia tak habis pikir bagaimana jadinya bila ia harus seharian bersama Rintarou dari siang ini sampai malam nanti.

Ketika standar sepeda naik, Rintarou menarik lengan _haori _biru Yukichi.

"Aku mau jalan sama Fukuzawa-senpai sekarang."

Tarikan pada lengan _haori _terulang sekali lagi, kali ini dengan sebuah pandangan penuh ajakan dari Rintarou. Yukichi tidak menjawab. Ia melirik dingin kepada jari Rintarou pada bajunya, sampai tarikan itu tak ada lagi.

"Aku tahu tempat makan siang yang bagus, dan," Rintarou menunjukkan majalah yang baru dibelinya tadi, "Fukuzawa-senpai udah janji mau baca ini bersamaku."

Kali ini, Yukichi menghela napas panjang. Ia menepuk pelan kursi belakang sepeda dengan malas.

"Naik," begitu katanya tanpa menghiraukan Rintarou yang gembira.

Selama ini, yang biasanya duduk di kursi belakang sepeda itu adalah Natsume-sensei. Sepeda itu pun dulu adalah milik Natsume-sensei, yang memodifikasinya dengan menambahkan kursi belakang. Pada ulang tahun Yukichi yang keduapuluh, Natsume-sensei memberikan sepeda itu kepadanya.

Cuma tiga kali Rintarou duduk di sana, termasuk kali ini.

"Ayo jalan, Fukuzawa-senpai."

"Pegangan."

Majalah masuk ke keranjang di depan setang sepeda.

Setiap kali Yukichi dapat merasakan tubuh ringan Rintarou duduk di sana, pikirannya selalu bercabang banyak sekali. Ia takut mengayuh terlalu cepat. Ia takut mengayuh terlalu lambat. Ia takut Rintarou tidak sempat melihat ke arah etalase toko yang menarik hatinya, juga takut Rintarou tidak nyaman duduk di kursi itu. Ia takut Rintarou bosan menunggunya bicara, sementara ia bukanlah seseorang yang pintar memilih topik di perjalanan.

Ada satu lagi yang membuatnya takut, dan terjadi saat ini. Rintarou memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat dari belakang. Ia menahan napas lantaran Rintarou juga menyandarkan kepala pada punggungnya.

"Kamu terlalu nempel," protesnya pelan sembari semu merah memenuhi wajah.

"Maaf," suara Rintarou menghilang jadi bisikan, "aku..."

Kata terakhir Rintarou nyaris tidak terdengar.

Bisikan itu terlalu pelan sampai Yukichi nyaris tak menangkap maknanya. Akan tetapi, telinganya cukup tajam, dan satu kata terakhir itu menggetarkan seluruh isi hatinya. Yukichi berharap ia salah dengar, karena kalaupun Rintarou hanya bercanda, perasaannya sudah terbang jauh terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu tadi," sahut Yukichi salah tingkah, "boleh ulangi?"

"Ayo jalan, Fukuzawa-senpai," perintah Rintarou sambil menegakkan kepalanya kembali. Tentu saja, ia tak mau mengulangi kata-katanya. Yukichi memaklumi, dan berusaha mengusir ingatan tentang sepatah kata itu.

"Kalau begitu, tolong pegangan sama sepedanya, jangan sama aku."

"Nanti aku jatuh.

Yukichi menghela napas. Sepasang pedal mulai mengayuh. Tangan-tangan pada pinggangnya memeluk lebih erat, dan ia tak tahan untuk tidak melirik ke sana.

Kalau begini terus, ia semakin takut perasaan yang salah itu terus tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Ia takut perasaan itu tak cukup diredamnya dalam diam, bahkan meledak sampai melukai Rintarou. Beberapa tahun ia merasa berhasil melawan rindu selama Rintarou tidak di sini, tetapi dengan semua bujukan dan tatapan manis itu, menahan diri jadi mustahil.

Hanya saja, di Berlin pasti ada banyak gadis yang mencuri perhatian Rintarou, bukan. Jangankan Berlin. Setiap gadis di Ginza pun pastilah sesekali melirik dokter muda itu. Kenapa mesti Rintarou buang-buang waktu dengan laki-laki dingin sepertinya?

"Pelan-pelan, Fukuzawa-senpai."

"Maaf, ini turunan tajam."

Kembali Yukichi meyakinkan diri bahwa ia sudah merasa cukup dengan hubungan sebatas senior dengan junior ini. Mau usaha seperti apa, tetap selalu berat bebannya. Ini salahnya sendiri bisa terpikat, dan sebisa mungkin ia tak perlu membuat nasib Rintarou ikut berat.

"Kalau Senpai nggak pelan-pelan, aku turun nih."

"...yaudah sana turun."

"Fukuzawa-senpai kok tega sih! Eh, kok berhenti beneran sih!?"

* * *

**Dari **_**Author**_

Terima kasih sudah membaca _Taisho _sampai selesai! Jadi ceritanya, aku lagi belajar nulis fiksi drama romantis yang serius gitu deh. Seperti biasa lah ya, aku terlalu semangat, akhirnya tau-tau jadi deh satu plot beneran.

Fanfiksi ini baru satu per tiga dari plot yang udah ada sebenarnya, tapi nggak tau nih bakal lanjut lagi atau enggak hehehe... maaf banget yah, aku banyak ngutang di fandom iniii hiks

Oh iya, jadi kemarin aku seneng banget hehe. Art print _Rintarou 1990-_nya bisa sold out pas Comifuro 13 kemarin :') terima kasih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin mampir ke _booth _dan beli. Sampai jumpa!


End file.
